Bowties and High Kicks
by KellehLives
Summary: Even though Kurt is probably the most popular boy at school, it doesn't stop him longing for the life he once had. Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some Cheerio!Kurt & Nerd!Blaine for you. It's got a low rating for now, but in later chapters it will go up. **

**I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee, blah blah disclaimer here.**

* * *

><p>It was always the same for Kurt. His morning classes would go by in a blur as he attempted to take down as many notes as he could, keeping mostly to himself. Recess would come and go, filled with gossip and giggling from his team mates, and then his afternoon classes could go by in a similar fashion to the morning. Nothing of interest really catching his eye or drawing his full interest, or course he would pretend to please some of his girl friends, but that was it. The only part of Kurt's day that (in his opinion) wasn't a complete waste of time, was Cheerio's practice three times a week. He had several first place trophies to back him up on that.<p>

No, he hadn't always been a cheerleader. But when Coach Sylvester took her 'sweet Porcelain' under her wing due to his flexibility and singing abilities, he couldn't turn down the opportunity. He really couldn't, because Kurt was pretty sure Coach Sylvester would make his life hell if he did.

Worse than it already was, being in the Glee Club.

Kurt missed Glee club and the New Directions, he really did. Singing had been almost everything to him, a sanctuary, a safe haven, something just for him to call his own and no one could take it away from him. Or so he thought, he was given a choice during one of Mr Schue and Coach Sue's battles; Coach Sue was being completely unfair and making a mandatory Cheerios practice on a Glee Club night and Kurt just couldn't do both. They fought over him valiantly he'll admit, a lot of effort put in to both of their parts and pressed all of his buttons as they were trying to persuade him. The thing that had really changed Kurt's decision though, was that since he'd joined the Cheerios, the bulling he used to receive halved, and then when he was promoted to co-captain not even a small whisper was uttered in his direction.

It had been hard for Kurt in the beginning, being the open gay kid in the school. Not to mention that he was quite short and still covered in a layer of baby fat. Although had changed now. The exercise he'd gained from being a cheerleader had helped him shed the extra fat and left his body toned and slender, and he'd grown almost a foot since he began at McKinley.

The dumpster tosses were no more than a distant, painful memory for him.

"Kurt? Kurt...? Sweet Jesus, Hummel pay attention to me!"

Apparently Santana had been talking to Kurt for a few minutes now, not that he'd noticed. He'd been staring at the other side of the cafeteria, his thoughts over at the New Direction's table.

Mike Chang was talking animatedly to Artie, while Finn was on the side hanging on to his every word and laughing along with them. He was probably trying to drown out Rachel who was sat next to him and seemed to be having an intense (no doubt one sided) conversation with... Wait, who was that?

Kurt tilted his head to the side, once again ignoring Santana as he studied the boy at the table. He must be new, and Rachel would likely be trying to recruit him to the Glee Club. The poor kid probably doesn't know what he's in for, especially with his... Is he wearing suspenders and a bow tie? And good lord, where are his socks? He's going to get slushied today, for sure.

Kurt inwardly cringes at the mental image.

"For fuck sakes Hummel, you best listen to me before I ends you" Santana said sternly, her eyebrows raised in Kurt's direction, her face contorted in to one of her many 'bitch' looks.

"I- yeah, sorry Santana" Kurt mumbled, turning so he was facing her head on now, his view of the New Direction's table blocked by another Cheerio's head.

"Look Kurt. You miss it, I know..." Santana paused, looking over at the table where they were all in fits, laughing at something else Mike had said. "But we chose where we stand a long time ago, and it's too late to do anything about it now, okay?"

Her words were almost comforting, _almost. _Knowing that Santana was in the same boat that he was, she had an amazing voice and Kurt knew just how much she liked to show it off. Besides, on more than one occasion he'd heard her admit she actually liked the people in Glee Club. With the exception of Rachel Berry of course, and well you can't exactly blame her for that. Rachel could make the most polite people crack.

"It's okay Kurt, you have us" Brittany confirmed with a genuine smile as she reached an arm across the table and taking one of his hands in her own, stroking it lightly with her thumb. "Your hands still feel like a baby" she thought out loud, causing both Kurt and Santana to laugh.

He would be forever thankful that he had these girls by his side. At least they understood him, both missing the Glee Club themselves. Well, them and Quinn, but Quinn was co-captain with Kurt and there was no way in hell she was giving up her reign of power, and everyone knew that.

Little did the rest of the team know, Kurt would give it up in a heart beat. That's if he was able to return to Glee Club _and _not be bullied almost every day of his life.

Being a cheerleader was his safe haven now, unlike singing it kept him physically safe instead of just comforting him as he cried almost every night. He couldn't go back, not to how it was before. Slushy facials and bruises, ruined designer clothes and homophobic slurs thrown his way. No one would dare to try anything like that, because he was the top dog around here (well, besides Quinn), and no one wanted to push their luck with him, or Coach Sylvester.

He still sang in his free time, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I don't know if I told you on the last chapter, but this hasn't been beta'd or anything, and it's 2:30am so yeah. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had just opened the main door of the school when he heard it, a loud gasp followed by strings of heavy laughter. Yeah, someone had just received a slushy facial.<p>

Turning back for a second to see who the victim was, Kurt bit his lip and shook his head when he saw it was none other than the new kid he'd noticed before. He'd totally called it, but that didn't make it a good thing.

The boy looked completely and utterly defeated as Azimio and another burly football player strut away, high fiving each other and showing off to the small crowd. Not one of the New Directions members were around, and Kurt wondered if the boy had any other friends.

He highly doubted it.

Sighing, he knew he was going to completely regret this, but he still had a towel in his locker, and at most he could help the boy get the disgustingly painful corn syrup out of his eyes.

And maybe he would try and dispose of that hideous bow tie while he was there.

"Don't rub at it, it'll only make it worse" Kurt announced as he walked up to the boy. He noticed now that he was a little bit shorter than he was which made him an even easier target. He just couldn't catch himself a break could he?

"Mmkay" the boy replied shakily, closing his eyes tight and moving his hands away from his eyes like Kurt had told him to.

"I'm going to take you to my locker, then the bathroom okay? Don't open your eyes"

Kurt really hoped the boy trusted him as he took a hold of his damp, sticky sleeve. He weaved them through the few stragglers left in the hallways, pulling the towel out of his locker and going on to the girl's bathroom. It was the closest and he was sick of the looks he was getting.

Pulling a chair from the corner, Kurt placed it in front of a sink and instructed Blaine to sit, helping him down as he obviously couldn't see.

As he warmed the water, he gently tilted the boy's head back under the faucet and let the water begin to rise out of blue dye. The boy was lucky it wasn't orange, because that stuff was insane to try and wash out.

"You okay?" Kurt asked after a few moments, running his hand through the boy's hair. The gel was sticking to his fingers as well as the slushy, but he decided not to complain as he wasn't the one with his head in the sink.

"Yeah, -'m fine, thanks..." he said nervously, sitting up when Kurt instructed him to as he began rubbing his hair with the towel, getting rid of most of the slushy.

After a few more awkward moments, and realizing that the boy had a cute little afro going on when his hair wasn't gelled down, Kurt decided to talk again.

"So what's your name? I've seen you hanging out with the Glee Club..." Kurt said with a shrug, running his fingers through the boy's hair with a small smile on his face, trying to tame at least a bit of it so he didn't need to go out in public looking how he did at the moment.

"Oh uh, I'm Blaine... I just transferred here from Dalton Academy in Westerville and...-"

Kurt was doing it again, drowning out what the other person was saying when he was lost in his own thoughts. It was the first time he'd had a proper look at... What was his name, Blaine? Well, _the boy's_ face, and now that he wasn't distracted by his horrific fashion choices, he had to admit that he was quite attractive. He had golden eyes, with hints of both hazel and green in them, now that his hair had settled a little bit, Kurt could tell they when done properly they would be small ringlets, which was cute in his opinion. Blaine's jaw was defined and Kurt watched him finish talking, realizing that he hadn't listening to most of what the shorter boy had said.

Kurt nodded where appropriate and extended his hand when Blaine was done. "I'm Kurt" he said with a smile, maybe cleaning him off wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Blaine smiled back at him and shook Kurt's hand, his eyes running up and down his body the same way Kurt had done to him. Was he...? No he couldn't be.

There was another awkward silence, a shuffling of feet and Blaine trying to flatten his hair down a little more before they both tried to speak.

"Well thanks anyway-"

"What did they eve-"

Both of them paused and laughed, Kurt biting at his lip while Blaine looked at the ground nervously.

"Thanks" Blaine simply said as Kurt nodded, watching as the shorter boy turned to walk out the door after he handed him the damp, stained towel.

On Monday everything would go back to normal. Well, normal being Kurt wanting to know more about Blaine, but not being able to because of his damn reputation. Watching Blaine get slushied brought back bad memories for Kurt, and it reminded him of why he and Blaine couldn't be friends.

* * *

><p>That night, a pair of golden eyes moved in and out of his dreams. Sometimes they belonged to the thrower of a particularly cold slushy, or behind the force of a strong pair of hands shoving him in to a locker. Although sometimes, they were full of kindness and caring, they were full of a love that only someone special could show. They showed longing and adoration, and complete and utter devotion to Kurt.<p>

When he woke up, he didn't know which set of dreams of believe, but thank God it was a Saturday. Kurt at least didn't have to face Blaine until Monday, not that there was anything to face, was there?

How was it that an encounter that lasted only a few minutes, made him think so much?

Kurt sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Luckily for him, he was going shopping with Brittany and Santana today, so hopefully he could get his mind off Blaine.

Could he?

He really, _really _hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I don't own glee, or any of the characters mentioned. Blah blah you know the drill, don't sue me.**

**I'm still not entirely sure where this is going, but the rating should go up later, weee!**

**Once again, not beta'd, if you see anything wrong can you let me know so I'm not making a complete ass of myself for very long?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend had gone by with only a few note worthy events, the main one being that he managed to score a McQueen jacket with a discount because a button had fallen off. It would take Kurt no more than five minutes to sew new buttons on, so the discount was worth it because other than that, the jacket was perfect. It had a nautical feel to it, and it would go with a pair of jeans he's bought the week before.<p>

Meanwhile, he'd followed Santana and Brittany around the mall, trailing behind as their pinkies were interlaced and they walked in to almost every shop imaginable, only really bringing Kurt in to the conversation when they needed an opinion on an outfit.

His day had been pretty dull, to say the least.

That was until the trio had stopped for lunch in the food court, and a familiar pair of golden eyes caught his attention through the plethora of people stuffing their faces with food. Kurt was surprised that the hideous bow tie didn't catch his eye first.

So Blaine was here, great. Kurt's mind began to travel at a hundred miles an hour relaying the dreams of last night and the events of yesterday. Oh, and he was with Rachel Berry, great. How anyone could stand to be around her for extended lengths of time, Kurt would never understand.

"Are you staring at the dolphin over there, Kurt?" Brittany asked after taking a sip of her drink, looking over at Blaine as well.

"No, I... Uh..." Kurt began to mumble before realizing the significance of what Brittany just said. "Wait Britt, he's gay?"

He knew it.

She nodded back, taking another sip before speaking again. "Mhm, that's why he got a slushy facial yesterday, you saw that didn't you?" she asked, turning her attention back to her drink so she could mix it with her straw.

Kurt nodded, looking back over at Blaine with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Okay so Blaine _was_ gay, that didn't need to mean anything, right?

Santana seemed bored with the whole conversation as she began to file her nails, one of her legs crossed over the other and she winked at group of guys that just passed their table.

"Look Hummel if you want that ass, go get it" she shrugged, turning her focus back down to her nails when she realized the group wasn't going to stop for her.

Looking at Santana for a second, Kurt realized she was right. With his level of popularity, he could do what he wanted and not be questioned for it. As long as he didn't trail after Blaine, he would just have to... Strongly pursue him, yeah that could work, couldn't it? Their first impressions had been good enough, and besides, being gay and looking how Blaine did, he was going to need all the popular help he could get.

Monday rolled around soon enough, seeing as Kurt's Sunday was either spent working in his Dad's shop for a little extra money, or a half attempt at studying. He was usually a good student, but Kurt just hadn't felt the motivation to well, do anything lately. The only class he was still excelling at was French, and that was only because he was more advanced than the teacher, and if he was anything less than perfect for Coach Sylvester, he'd get kicked off the team. Or put at the bottom of the pyramid.

Frankly he didn't know which was worse sometimes.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the hall towards his calculus class—well strutting would be a better word for it—when he was stopped by a hand tapping his shoulder.<p>

"Hi- hi Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

As Kurt turned around, he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It was none other than Blaine that had stopped him, causing him to lightly bite his lip in interest. What would Blaine want to talk to him about?

Kurt nodded to indicate they could talk, folding his arms and leaning on one leg as he payed attention to the shorter boy.

"So, Coach Sue called me in to her office earlier today. She said well, a lot of things..." Blaine gripped the satchel hanging over his shoulder, twisting the strap nervously. "She started talking about my hair and how she thinks if you hit it gently with a hammer it would crack down the middle, then she went on about my bow tie and I-"

"Blaine you're rambling, get to the point" Kurt interjected, he'd heard stories like this many times and frankly they got boring after a while.

"Sorry... Well she said your grades were slipping in a few of your classes, classes that I'm doing well in, so she wanted me to tutor you... And she to tell you that if you say no then you'll be washing pom-poms and sweat rags until your grades are back up to standard- Please don't shoot the messenger"

Blaine added the last part at the end before Kurt had the chance to shut him down; he knew that bad grades could be embarrassing. He'd been there before.

Sighing, Kurt rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders as he thought. He could use the tutoring as a way to get closer to Blaine... But he had to admit his grades had seen better days. The only thing he didn't understand was, why did he need a tutor when Brittany didn't?

"I guess I sorta have to take you up on that offer, don't I?" Kurt said with a small chuckle, smiling a little at Blaine to try and calm the tension. He could tell Blaine was nervous, maybe Coach Sue had intimidated him too much.

Then again, maybe it was Kurt and his uniform that was intimidating.

"Cool! I can help you a lot. If you want we can meet in the library after your Cheerio's practice tonight? I have Glee club at the same time so it's not that big of a deal. Unless you want to study somewhere more private- I don't mean you know, intimate private or anything. Just like, I know you have a reputation or whatever so-"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling again."

"Sorry..."

Kurt continued smiling at Blaine, the way he continued rambling was endearing. With his bowtie and suspenders, Kurt would almost say he was adorable on top of being attractive. But that made him wonder what he was like underneath the gel and the plaid button ups...

"Is the library okay then?" Blaine asked nervously,

"The library is fine Blaine" Kurt chuckled, hooking a finger under Blaine's suspenders and pulling it back a little before letting it snap back against Blaine. "I'll see you then"

Turning on his heel, Kurt continued his walk to his calculus class, shaking his head in amusement as he thought about Blaine. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least, if he was like that in public what would he be like when it was just the two of them?


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: not beta'd again, jesus I always finish my chapters when my beta's are busy. sigh.**

**let me know if there are any mistakes, and I finally know where the story is going, it's just taking a little while to get there.**

**I don't own glee, etc.**

* * *

><p>It was almost five o'clock when Kurt Hummel was rushing through the empty corridors of McKinley. Cheerio's practice had run late, and it was only when he was deep in conversation with Quinn that he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Blaine for tutoring. Well he royally screwed that up, didn't he?<p>

It only took him a second to grab his books out of his locker, and Kurt was once again walking as fast as he could (without actually running) to get to the library. This would be the only time in his life that he would be glad the librarian had nowhere else to be. Usually he just thought of her as annoying and crabby, but as she was the only one with the key, he actually owed her big time.

Kurt pushed the doors open a little too hard as he walked in, his body full of adrenaline, hoping that Blaine would have waited around. In all honesty, if Blaine did wait around—as much as he'd appreciate it—Kurt would feel guilty as hell.

He walked to the back where all the desks were situated, only to find a small, gelled down, mop of hair visible on a table surrounded by books. It seemed as though Blaine had fallen asleep waiting for him, and Kurt couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling coil at the bottom of his stomach.

"Blaine... Blaine?" Kurt said quietly, moving to the side of Blaine and tapping his shoulder gently, hoping that he didn't scare the sleeping boy.

"Ummf, wha- what? I'm up. I'm up" Blaine said suddenly, jolting up from his seat quickly. His glasses were gathered around his chin and hanging off his ears as he rubbed at his eyes, looking over at the taller boy standing beside him.

"Oh god- Kurt? What time is it?" he grumbled, attempting to straighten himself a little. Blaine's curls were stuck to his forehead where he'd leaned against them, the gel making them stay securely down. It took everything Kurt had not to laugh at it, even though they'd only talked like, twice, Blaine could be so endearing.

"It's uh... five o' clock..." Kurt said guiltily as he put his books on the table and sat across from Blaine as he tried to hide his smile, secretly hoping that Blaine wouldn't be too tired to start the session. Even if he was, Kurt wouldn't complain. This was his own fault after all.

Kurt held off for a minute or two before he talked again, waiting for Blaine to wake up and compose himself a little better. He really did feel bad about making him wait, he probably had somewhere better to be. Who would want to help a stuck up popular kid with math anyway?

"So... Are you still up for tutoring? Because it's perfectly okay if you're not. I mean, I hope you don't feel pressured to stay because of me or anything..." Kurt began, still feeling a little guilty as he played with his pen, hoping he could get everything out before Blaine tried to interrupt him. "If you want to do this another time, then that's fine" he said with an assuring smile.

It took Blaine a second to register what Kurt had said, half because he was still groggy from his uncomfortable nap, and half because no one had really taken _his _feelings in to consideration before when he'd tutored them. It was actually really nice.

"No no, it's fine. I might have to cut it a little short though because my Mom wants me home before dinner so I can help" Blaine replied, matching Kurt's smile as he began to stack the books in to a neat pile.

"So what do you want to start with?"

* * *

><p>The boys sat together for about an hour, mostly going over Kurt's calculus work and making sure he knew the basics of what he'd be doing in the semester, so that if he does slack off then it won't be too bad.<p>

Kurt had also decided that Blaine was a really good teacher.

Blaine had spent the first ten minutes going over the formulas that Kurt had learned last year, and then correcting him when he was wrong. But the way Blaine explained it made Kurt understand in a matter of seconds. Where as the teacher could be talking about it for an hour, and Kurt still wouldn't know what the hell was going on.

For once, Kurt was silently thanking Coach Sylvester, because he may actually pass his classes with a grade higher than a C thanks to Blaine.

Kurt watched as Blaine closed his book gently, folding his hands on top of the cover after he'd looked down at his watch. "I'm sorry Kurt but I really need to get going" he said with a sad smile, beginning to gather his other books (which they didn't end up using).

Replying with a small nod, Kurt began to pack his own work away, occasionally glancing over at Blaine as he began to put things in his bag.

No, he didn't miss the way Blaine's arms tensed as he grabbed one of the heavier books.

He also didn't miss the way a vein or two showed up as he put his heavy bag over his shoulders.

Okay so this was going to be a problem.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked, as he was now standing in front of Kurt. He looked around and noticed that he hadn't exactly made much of an effort to pack his own things away.

Yeah this was definitely going to be a problem.

"Oh, no no. I'm fine thanks" Kurt insisted, putting his notes in to a messy pile and flattening them down in between his books, realizing just now that he'd need to go back to his locker to put them away.

"Okay, cool" Blaine nodded, twisting the strap on his bag nervously. Kurt figured it must be a habit of his.

"Well if you don't need any help, I'm just gonna go then... I'll see you around..." Blaine said awkwardly, only waiting for a few seconds before turning and leaving the library slowly.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt called after him, just as he reached the door. "Thanks"

Blaine smiled and nodded, pulling the door open and walking through.

* * *

><p>Slumping in his chair, Kurt ran his hands through his hair and sighed, giving his eyes a quick rub before finally standing and grabbing his things. He left out the same door that Blaine had done, only going in the opposite direction towards his locker.<p>

Kurt spent a few minutes at his locker to make his hair look perfect again, mentally sighing at the fact he'd _actually _ran his finger through his hair in public. A momentary lapse in judgement, he assured himself.

As Kurt pushed open the main entrance to the door, he breathed in the fresh air and stretched for a second, beginning to make his way to his car.

He noticed that Blaine's car was still parked in the parking lot, well he figured it was Blaine's because he doubted anyone else would hang a miniature Gryffindor scarf around their rear view mirror. He took a moment to wonder where he was, well that was until he heard the familiar 'thud' of the large dumpsters around the corner, and deep laughter.

God, not again. The kid _really _can't catch a break can he?

Kurt was lucky that he didn't have anything with him, so he quickly jogged to the side of the building, hoping he could at least spare Blaine the humiliating 'I hope you liked that, fairy' rant the jocks usually go on after doing something like this. He also wondered why they were still hanging around the school at this time of the afternoon. Usually they avoid school like the plague after hours.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing?" Kurt asked, pushing the jocks—who turned out to be Azimio and another guy he didn't know the same of—to the side, so he could check on Blaine.

"You okay?" he whispered as he looked in to the dumpster, noticing Blaine was holding his arm. He just looked so, ashamed.

Turning back to the bullies, Kurt noticed they had their eyebrows raised at Kurt.

"And what the _hell _is your problem?" Azimio asked, almost mimicking Kurt. "We were making sure that fairy knew his place. We saw him making goo-goo eyes at you through the library window."

"And when we came out, we saw him leaving a note on your car." the other guy added in, and Kurt was ready to punch both of them.

"Jesus Christ are you two really as stupid as you look? What were you in doing in the parking lot anyway? Blaine was leaving me a note, asking me when he wanted to meet up again _for tutoring._ Blaine was tutoring me because unlike you two morons, I would really like to graduate and leave this shit hole town!" Kurt really didn't know there was a note, be he assumed there was something like that written on there, and if there wasn't then they'd talk about it later. Assuming that Blaine would still talk to him after this, anyway.

"Whatever, later Hummel." Azimio said with rolled eyes, before fist bumping the other jock as they walked away.

Hopefully they'd leave Blaine at least somewhat alone now.

_Hopefully. _

Kurt turned back around quickly when he remembered Blaine was still in the dumpster.

"Oh Blaine..." he sighed, putting his feet in one of the dents on the side and jumping over so he was in the dumpster too. He didn't care if his uniform got dirty, he had more and he was sure Blaine needed his help a lot more than he cared about his clothes.

Well he cared about his clothes a hell of a lot, but his uniform was different.

"Kurt, no it's fine. Really" Blaine said with a half attempt at a smile as he tried to stand, wincing as he put pressure on his arm.

Kurt was stood on the dumpster, leaning on the side with his eyebrows raised. "I highly doubt that Blaine" he chuckled, trying to break some of the tension. "Come on"

Hooking his arm gently under the shoulder of Blaine's bad side, he helped him too his feet fairly easily. Kurt was a lot stronger than he looked, and he could thank the Cheerios for that.

"Now, getting out is going to be the hard bit"

Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt climbed back out.

"If you swing your leg over the top and hold on with your good arm, I'll hold on you as you swing your other leg over and fall forward, okay?"

Blaine nodded again, figuring that this was the only was he was going to get out, without being in immense pain. Or so he hoped.

"3... 2... 1..." Kurt counted down as Blaine swung his second leg over the top, and toppled forward as Kurt caught him. He managed to support Blaine's weight for a few seconds before losing his balance and falling back, managing to move himself so Blaine landed on him instead of the concrete, and didn't hurt himself even more.

"Now... That wasn't so hard" he laughed

And Blaine couldn't help but to laugh with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Ok so this time it has been beta'd, yaaay. That still doesn't mean there's no spelling mistakes in here *cough***

**The rating will go up later, and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kurt ended up taking Blaine home with him; the least he could do was clean the boy up. After all it was his fault Blaine stayed that late anyway. Who knows, if Kurt had actually met him on time he could have avoided everything.<p>

They were upstairs, sitting on Kurt's bed while he disinfected a few cuts Blaine gained. Apparently there were some broken plastic cartons in the trash and they were pretty sharp. Seeing the sight Blaine's injuries just made Kurt feel worse about the whole situation, even though Blaine continually insisted that none of this was his fault.

Blaine's glasses were a little scratched, and his hair was messed up. You could tell he'd landed in something wet because it was stuck in his hair, plus his hair was still messy from where he'd fallen asleep in the library. His clothes seemed to be okay though, one of his sleeves had a small rip in it which Kurt could easily fix, but Blaine insisted that it was fine.

"How's your shoulder? Or arm, or whatever... It seemed to be pretty bad before..?" Kurt asked in a concerned tone, seeing as Blaine had a bit of a hard time actually getting out of the dumpster.

"It's uh, it's been better" Blaine chuckled, rolling his shoulder as he tested it a little—mostly in an attempt to reassure Kurt, but even he didn't miss the way Blaine winced.

Kurt breathed in heavily, putting bandaids on Blaine's larger scratches before he talked again.

"So, the note you were putting on my car,_ was_ it about studying?" Kurt asked, this time with raised eyebrows as he watched Blaine intently.

"Oh well... Kinda, not exactly..."

This made Kurt raise his eyebrows even higher, silently willing Blaine to go on. Kurt liked Blaine, he really did, and the thought of them just hanging out together actually sounded really, really good.

Sighing, Blaine took his glasses off and set it on the table beside them, rubbing at his eyes. Kurt secretly wished Blaine would take his glasses off more often, or wear contact or something. His eyes were radiant, like a golden honey color—they were pretty much the complete opposite of his, and he loved it.

"Well it's just... I know how you're like, popular or whatever and just. I liked hanging out with you, even if it was just studying. You're cool to talk to and I just; I wanted to know if you would get coffee with me sometime... The note had my number on it and yeah it's-. It's stupid, I should get going" Blaine finished, talking quickly and barely taking a breath as he spoke.

"Blaine..." Kurt began, grabbing Blaine's good arm as he leaned down to pick up his satchel, which was covered in some sort of old sauce.

"No, no Kurt. It's fine, thanks for patching me up and everything, really." He said with a small smile, lifting his bag with his bad arm instead, attempting to walk away from Kurt and he picked his glasses up and put them on again, damn.

"Blaine." Kurt said sternly this time, realizing Blaine wouldn't stop and listen to him otherwise. "You don't need to leave." He began, letting go of Blaine when he stopped resisting and pat the bed next to him, hoping that Blaine would take the hint and sit down.

"Besides, I think it's up to me who I get coffee with and not you" Kurt smiled, noticing Blaine still looked a little down. He couldn't blame the poor boy though; he'd probably had the worst first week at school, ever.

Then again, Kurt didn't know that for sure, did he?

Blaine looked over at Kurt curiously, hanging on to his every word. Would he actually want to hang out with Blaine outside of school, voluntarily?

"Look Blaine..." Kurt grabbed a hold of the other boy's hand, squeezing it lightly so that he knew he wasn't joking. It was comforting for Kurt too. "Frankly, I'm sick of the school treating me like I'm royalty because I'm in the Cheerios. Yes, I love cheerleading, but I've missed out on a lot of things to get... Where I am." He moved a little closer to Blaine, squeezing his hand again.

"I- I don't understand..."

"I used to be like you, constantly picked on and bullied, I was in the glee club too and... Anyway, I was given an invitation to join the cheerios and I took it. Like I said, I love doing it. But in the end, I was forced to choose between Glee or Cheerleading and well, you can see what won...

"Cheerleading gave me sort of a free pass, I used to be 'the gay kid', but in that uniform I was 'the gay kid with the power to get your ass kicked', so people left me alone. As a result of that though, I was forced to leave a lot of my Glee Club friends. Santana and Brittany are in the same boat as me, we really want to go back and just _be normal._ But we can't... I can't..."

"Kurt, I'm so-"

Kurt put up his hand to stop Blaine from talking; he didn't want the other boy to pity him. This was his fault, and his alone.

"So as you can see, I'm pretty sick of what other people think of me" he said with a small laugh, smiling at Blaine. "With that being said, Blaine Anderson, would you like to accompany me for coffee tomorrow after school? I'll buy" Kurt's smile turned in to a grin as he continued looking at Blaine. Just _asking_ Blaine for coffee felt like he was getting some of his old self back, and to be frank he missed it.

"Like, as- as a date?" Blaine asked, biting his lip and looking down at his and Kurt's intertwined hands. He had a small blush spreading across his cheeks and it was absolutely adorable.

"Only if you want it to be"

Both boys just sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence, their hands still in Kurt's lap.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, he had a date with Kurt Hummel, and Kurt had asked _him_ out. He'd admit it was under unusual circumstances, but right now he couldn't care less. Kurt was tall, and sweet, and his eyes were incredible, and he was gorgeous and just-

Wait, how long had he felt like that about Kurt?

"Oh no!" Blaine yelled, quickly running to grab his things after reluctantly letting go of Kurt's hand.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, standing up and watching Blaine as he moved around the room, not quite knowing what was going on.

"My Mom! Remember, she wanted me home to help with dinner and I completely forgot and she's gonna be so mad!" Blaine panicked, wincing as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Blaine, Blaine! Calm down for a second!" Kurt insisted, grabbing Blaine's shoulder and making him stand still. "You're already late, why rush? Take your time and don't hurt yourself more than you already have, okay?"

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath "thanks."

"Make sure you've got all your things and I'll drive you home."

"But what about my car?"

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow, if you want..."

Blaine nodded again, looking around the room properly this time to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Ok, I've got everything" Blaine confirmed, re-adjusting his bag so it was on his good shoulder.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine, he could be so endearing. Leading him down the stairs, his hand was on the small of Blaine's back as they walked. Blaine would never forget the shivers Kurt touch sent up his spine.

* * *

><p>It only took a few minutes before they arrived at Blaine's house, it turned out he didn't live that far away from the school. Which also meant he lived fairly close to Kurt.<p>

"Home sweet home" Blaine joked as Kurt pulled up the driveway, smiling at the other boy as he turned off the engine.

"It's nice" Kurt said, his stomach becoming a little uneasy as he looked in to Blaine's golden eyes. He swore he could get lost in them, just the richness and the color, and the fact that Blaine was so open meant you could really _see _him by just looking at them.

"Mind if I walk you to the door?" Kurt asked nervously as Blaine opened the door, licking over his lips and letting out a sigh of relief when Blaine grinned at the suggestion.

He didn't bother locking the car, seeing as he wasn't going very far and walked a little faster to catch up to Blaine, his hands in his pockets because he didn't quite know what to do with them.

"So are we still getting coffee tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he stopped on his porch, rocking on the balls of his feet in a way that made Kurt's stomach flutter just that little bit more.

"Sure thing" Kurt nodded, he suddenly felt really nervous around Blaine. His palms were sweaty, his heart was beating faster and he was sure he was pretty close to stuttering. He already knew how he felt about Blaine, and he knew how it felt to _like _guys before, but this was different.

"And uh, thanks again. For everything today, it was really nice of you to take me to your house. You didn't need to do anything like that, so- What are you looking at?"

Blaine was looking at Kurt with his head tilted to the side a little, and it was only then Kurt realized he'd been staring at Blaine's lips without actually listening to him. He really needed to work on that.

"Blaine, don't hate me for this..."

"Don't hate you for wh-"

Blaine didn't get to finish his sentence though, because Kurt's hand was on his cheek, and his lips were pressed against Blaine's just so gentle and perfect that he almost forgot how to stand. He wasn't expecting it at all, so by the time his lips registered how to move again, Kurt had pulled away, biting his lip and looking worried.

"Was that- was that okay?" he asked, and Blaine could tell that he was nervous, his face becoming red with blush.

"No that, that was okay. Yeah" Blaine smiled, he was pretty sure his own face was a similar color.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Blaine" Kurt managed to get out, letting out a large breath and nodding awkwardly before turning on his heel and going back to his car.

"Yeah..." It was barely a whisper, but it didn't matter because Kurt was already in his car when Blaine finally replied. He hadn't left though, probably waiting for Blaine to go inside.

The second he was in his house, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, ignoring the shooting pain up his arm as he rest his head against the cool wood.

"My first kiss..."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Ok, I'm really sorry about the lack of updating here. I've been a little busy and I've just not really been bothered, I didn't know where the story was going and every time I tried to write something it felt wrong. I think I found my footing though, so I don't think I'll have that problem again.**

**I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee, disclaimers and such.**

* * *

><p>"How's your arm? I never actually asked this morning..."<p>

Blaine flinched away at the sound of Kurt's voice. As soon as the words left his lips, Blaine knew who they belonged to. But as they say, old habits die hard and usually at this time in the morning he was trying to pick his books up off the floor, well before someone kicked them down the hall. It was nice to have a change.

"Oh, morning Kurt!" he said with a smile even though Kurt had taken him to school as he searched for the calculus books he needed for his first class. "It's better since yesterday, thanks. I didn't actually expect you to talk to me once we got to school, to tell you the truth..." he confessed nervously.

Blaine thought he was being a little too honest with Kurt, but that's what he needed. He needed Kurt to trust him, and he'd only get that by being honest with him _first_. Kurt was a closed book, and it was up to Blaine to pull back the hard cover and turn the pages, learning everything about the insides.

"Well..." Kurt began, biting his lip a little as he thought about what he'd say next. "I don't regret last night, if that's what you're getting at... And well, I'm pretty much done with caring about what people think of me."

The smile that came over Kurt's face from admitting something like that out loud would be forever etched in to Blaine's mind, as one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He didn't know if it was the kiss, or something else, but it was like Blaine was looking at Kurt for the first time, and he loved every single second of it.

"From now on, I'm doing things my way. I've paid my dues to Coach Sue, so if she doesn't like it then she can lump it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in curiosity; he wasn't quite sure at what Kurt was getting at yet. His tone was cheery, and it sounded like he was a small child at Christmas or something. He had a whole new outlook on things, and Blaine hoped it didn't backfire on him.

"May I ask what brought on this spectacular revelation?" Blaine asked, closing his locker door and beginning to walk with Kurt to this own.

"It's just, after yesterday... Seeing what those guys did to you, it made me realize that I was one of them. I mean, I don't toss people in to dumpsters or anything like that, but I look down my nose to people and I shouldn't be doing that. I'd convinced myself that I was using the Cheerios as a safety blanket, but really I was using it as social status. I wanted people to _know _that I was better than them, and when I realized that Blaine I felt horrible..."

Blaine nodded, playing with one of his bandaids nervously; well only for a second before Kurt swat his hand away. Even a small gesture like that, it was nice.

"I was the kind of person who I was trying to protect myself from, and during that I lost a lot of my close friends, and I really, really miss them..." Kurt sighed, continuing to walk to his locker. He didn't need to worry about walking in to anyone, because they all moved for him.

"You see, like that" Kurt rolled his eyes, pointing to the group of kids tho had moved out of his way. It was nice not having to weave through people, but having people move just because you wanted to walk in their space was wrong.

"So, what are you going to do?" Blaine asked, all the while ignoring a look they were both receiving from a group of passing sophomore Cheerios.

"I..." Kurt obviously paused for dramatic effect "am going to see if I can rejoin the Glee Club..."

He stopped what he was doing to look over at Blaine, wondering what he was thinking. Would he be happy, or mad? Did he even want Kurt in the Glee club with him? Would anyone else even want him there? All Kurt knew, was that singing was something that made him happy, and well, being with Blaine also made him happy.

Blaine's expression slowly changed in to a cheesy smile, the type of smile that you'd only expect a cartoon character to have, where his eyes lit up and his nose crinkled in the cutest way. That was one of the things Kurt liked about Blaine, the fact he could be so expressive with his words and his facial features. He could always tell what Blaine was thinking, which was exactly what he needed. No lies, no going behind each other's backs, nothing like the Cheerios.

"Kurt, I... I think that's wonderful" Blaine smiled, nodding towards Kurt's locker. He only just realized he'd stopped in the middle of the hallway, his locker only about two meters away.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, opening the lock and grabbing a few of his books, spraying his hair quickly and shutting the door.

"Yeah, I really do. If it's something you want to do, then you shouldn't let anything stop you."

"Blaine, I-"

Before Kurt had a chance to finish his sentence, both boys stopped as a rush of ice cold liquid ran down Blaine's face and sweater. Neither of them had noticed Azimio and Karofsky coming towards them.

"I told you about making goo-goo eyes at Hummel, you little queer!" Azimio yelled as he walked away, hi-fiving random people in the corridor as they snickered in Blaine's direction.

Stunned, Blaine took his glasses away from his eyes as he tried to wipe the oozing, red colored slush away. It was different to a normal slushy though, like there was more syrup than usual and it stuck to everything instead of running off like usual.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt sympathized as he tried to help the shorter boy to the closest bathroom, weird looks being thrown at him by his peers.

"Please just, don't" Blaine mumbled, shrugging Kurt's hand away from his shoulder as they made it to the bathroom, walking in by himself.

In all honesty, Blaine did want Kurt there to help him clean up. But Kurt could have said something to those guys, he knows that he did when they threw him in the dumpster, but they were alone and no one was around to hear it but them. Now that they were in public, things felt different and he didn't want that. If Kurt wanted to be his friend, then he'd have to put in a little bit of effort too.

He knew that he was risking his reputation by joining the Glee club, Blaine knew that and he understood that was a big step for him to take, but that was only for himself, wasn't it?

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, he locked it. If Kurt wouldn't help him out in front of a crowd, then Blaine wouldn't let him help at all. He knew that Kurt had helped him to the bathroom in front of everyone, but he could easily pass that off as an act of charity. Blaine was used to this, and he could clean off the incredibly thick slushy himself.

So much for not caring what people thought of him.


End file.
